our_random_bus_country_roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
Germany is a semi-independent country as of December 25, 2019. It previously had a fascist government though it is unknown as to what type of government it has as of this date. It's leader suffers from a condition known as autism and his goal is to spread that autism into other nations, starting with Poland. It has a very bad reputation between it and the UN as a whole with some complicated relations with its ally, Poland. I. History A. Nazi Germany Nazi Germany was a fascist, independent country which was virtually hated by everyone due to its autistic leader. As a result, a worldwide coalition formed against the country. It had one ally, Poland with the two having initially positive relations, though, a series of arguments and border skirmishes led to Poland being neutral during the coalition due to complicated relations. It is unknown what happened to its mentally ill leader by the end of the war as there were no official reports of him being either dead, or captured. B. The Partition of Germany Germany was partitioned between China, and the Philippines. The northern half of Germany was given to the PRC whilst the southern half of Germany was given to the Philippines. Some say that the leader of the previous government showed up as Satan in their dreams, though this is not proven by scientists. C. The Occupation Period It is unknown as to how the two nations treated the German citizens living in the country, as both countries were thousands of kilometers away from their occupations, the supply routes to them were overstretched, thus, starving the German population, though no one seemed to care. China would then sell Berlin to the Philippines to improve its economy, something it hasn't done in a while due to it focusing primarily on its military. China would then go on to join forces with its ally, Vietnam, to take down Germany's neighbor, Poland. It is also unknown if the Chinese treated the two colonies as one or as to separate ones. The UK, interested in having colonies in Europe, took West Poland as per the Treaty of Warsaw. It then declared war on the Philippines, taking its occupations in South Germany. As the UK has a close proximity to its colonial holdings in Europe, the supply routes may be less stretched and the German famine might have ended. However, it is still unknown as to how the UK treated its civilians as there was no mention of slavery in the region. D. 1/2 Germany The Chinese launched its CPI (Chinese-UN Peace Initiative) and composed a series of unsuccessful treaties with the ABA (Anti-China Alliance) until the Treaty of New York was signed by the members of the UN and China. As per the Treaty of New York, China had to evacuate its colonial holdings in Europe. However, the treaty wasn't clear as to whom these new lands would belong to. This created 1/2 Germany. Though it was unclear as to if 1/2 Germany was a part of China or not, as the UN had no official answer to this problem. However, the Treaty of New York was shortly revoked. Thus, since no one wanted 1/2 Germany to become independent, it was generally regarded as a colony of China with its signature being signed by the president of China. This changed with the Treaty of Ho Chi Minh City when 1/2 Germany's signature was signed by the former leader of Germany. This made the problem even more confusing. In the summary of the results of the CPI, China attempted to give 1/2 Germany to the UK. However, there was no reaction. Thus, the Chinese and the UK did not claim 1/2 Germany however, the UN classified 1/2 Germany as a colony of China. In the end, the Chinese made its colony a semi-independent state. The rights of 1/2 Germany wasn't specified which added to the confusion of the problem. In the Great Water War, 1/2 Germany had the right to express its reactions and opinions about the war and have its own separate foreign relations with other countries which was generally negative with the exception of Poland. It is unknown as to whether or not relations have improved between the two of them. Its government type is also unknown, though, the UN treats 1/2 Germany as the return of Nazi Germany, which has a fascist government. However, this is not confirmed. The leader of 1/2 Germany was still suffering from a mental illness known as autism and continued to make many irrational decisions with presumably negative effects towards the German people. Some may have defected to the UK occupied part of Germany due to him. Unfortunately, the country would eventually drown due to the massive, worldwide flood that effected every single country, with the last bit of land mass submerged before 2020.